you are my destiny
by reree yukichan
Summary: dikutip dari film 'you are my destiny' ...UPDATE!.Luka ini tidak akan tampak untuk menyembuhkan,Rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata.Ada terlalu banyak waktu tidak bisa menghapus sakitnya.SASUHINa
1. Chapter 1

Memang, cinta itu apa ?

Jika ia ada .. kenapa begitu sulit untuk menyadarinya..

Bahkan… dengan apa dan kenapa ia ada.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Jika.. ia tahu. Ini akan mudah… mungkin.

**-YOU ARE MY DESTINY-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, AU, etc**

**Don't like don't read!**

excerpts from film** 'you are my destiny'**

Oo SASUHINA oO

Hinata POV

"selamat hinata, berkat desain yang kau buat berhasil diiklankan dan sepertinya akan sukses !"

Kata-kata presdir tadi siang masih teriang dikepalaku.. uhhhh~ senangnya, usaha ku tidak awalnya sempat ada masalah. Tapi , sekarang baik-baik saja. Ini berkat teman-teman…dan juga sasuke.

Mmmh…aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya,

Tapi tidak ! baru saja dia mengantarkan aku pulang.. hahaha ..sepertinya aku terkena penyakit rindu.

Normal POV

"aku pulang !"

Hinata keluar kamar, menyambut ayah angkatnya terus menghiasi bibirnya.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali hinata, boleh aku tahu? Kabar senang apa yang dialami putri manisku ini…" ujar beliau cerah.

hinata tertawa, saat ia akan berbicara..muka ayahnya yang semula cerah berubah mendung. Ia melihat arah mata ayahnya tajam menuju pintu masuk dibelakangnya, hinata menoleh..

"mau apa kau kemari?" teriaknya

Hinata tersentak kaget… _ka gaara.._

Gaara menghela nafas berat," a, ayah… aku pulang. A, aku..minta maaf "

"aku tidak sudi kau kembali lagi ! kau pembuat malu keluarga…tidak malu kah kau datang lagi? Setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan putri keluarga uchiha, uchiha hana ! " makinya.

"aku tahu, yah…maafkan aku "ujarnya lirih.

"ayah…apa yang terjadi?" Tanya hinata

Ayahnya menghela nafas berat, gaara menatapnya sedih.

Seperti slide muncul difikiran hinata, setelah ayahnya menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi…pernikahan….sang calon pengantin perempuan kabur….kepalsuan kehamilannya juga..dan rasa menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

Lalu pengorbannya apa tidak berarti, atau malah berhasil?

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menyambut kakaknya supaya duduk disampingnya..ayahnya bingung, perlahan amarah sang ayah memudar setelah hinata bersedia memaafkan kakaknya dan membujuknya berumpul kembali dikeluarga angkatnya dan menyimpan luka lama di pojok hatinya. Kelu .

ooOoo

"aku senang sekali "

Hinata melirik sasuke disampingnya,

" akhirnya..kita tidak jadi bersaudara hinata.." tatapnya lembut.

Hinata tersenyum.

"aku juga…"

"aku tahu..adikku , hana…dia bodoh. Tapi aku mensyukuri kebodohannya. Ia membatalkan ..mmmh, tidak ! dia kabur. Dengan gaun pengantinnya itu..haha"

"hei…tidak seharusnya kau berbicara begitu, sasuke ! "

Sasuke tertawa.

Ia menatap hinata disampingnya, dimobil sport pribadinya, mengantar hinata biasa, itu menyenangkan baginya.

" apa?" hinata heran.

CKITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT …

Hampir saja…diperempatan . sasuke menabrak mobil didepannya yang akan berbelok.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata? " sasuke menatapnya cemas..

"aku tidak apa-apa" hinata masih syok.

Sasuke keluar mobil. Menghampiri mobil yang sembrono itu..tapi, seharusnya ia .

Tapi..

##############################33333

"ma, mata ku sasuke…" hinata memegang sebelah matanya. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dibalik tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Sasuke seperti berputar dunianya.

"kau ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan hinata…kasar sekali kau pada wanita…"sasuke marah kepada pemuda yang tidak terima dituduh menyetir sembrono itu ulah sasuke, malah memberontak dan menghajar sasuke. Tapi..hinata kesayangannya yang terkena…

.

Maaf gaze…

Baru pemula memang begini. Hahah *ditendang*

Maaf juga baru sedikit sekaliiiiii….

Sedikit sedikit menjadi bukit :p

Kritik dan sarannya kepada para senpai…

Jangan lupa review !1 m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Memang, cinta itu apa ?

Jika ia ada .. kenapa begitu sulit untuk menyadarinya..

Bahkan… dengan apa dan kenapa ia ada.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Jika.. ia tahu. Ini akan mudah… mungkin.

**-YOU ARE MY DESTINY-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, AU,TYPO etc**

**Don't like don't read!**

excerpts from film** 'you are my destiny'**

Oo SASUHINA oO

"ma, mata ku sasuke…" hinata memegang sebelah matanya. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dibalik tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Sasuke seperti berputar dunianya.

"kau ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan hinata…kasar sekali kau pada wanita…"sasuke marah kepada pemuda yang tidak terima dituduh menyetir sembrono itu ulah sasuke, malah memberontak dan menghajar sasuke. Tapi..hinata kesayangannya yang terkena…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_My immortal_

_Aku sangat lelah berada di sini __  
><em>_Ditekan oleh semua ketakutan kanak-kanak saya __  
><em>_Dan jika Anda harus meninggalkan __  
><em>_Saya berharap bahwa Anda hanya akan meninggalkan __  
><em>_Karena kehadiran Anda masih belum terpecahkan di sini __  
><em>_Dan itu tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian _

_Luka ini tidak akan tampak untuk menyembuhkan __  
><em>_Rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata __  
><em>_Ada terlalu banyak waktu tidak bisa menghapus _

_Ketika Anda menangis aku menghapus semua airmatamu __  
><em>_Ketika Anda akan berteriak aku melawan segala rasa takut Anda __  
><em>_Dan aku memegang tangan Anda melalui semua ini sepanjang tahun __  
><em>_Tapi Anda masih memiliki __  
><em>_Semua tentang saya _

_Anda gunakan untuk memikat saya __  
><em>_Dengan hidup beresonansi Anda __  
><em>_Sekarang aku terikat oleh kehidupan Anda ditinggalkan __  
><em>_Wajahmu itu menghantui __  
><em>_Saya pernah menyenangkan mimpi __  
><em>_Suara Anda itu diusir __  
><em>_Semua kewarasan dalam diriku _

_Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Anda sedang pergi __  
><em>_Tapi meskipun Anda masih bersama saya __  
><em>_Aku sudah sendirian_

"bila sakitnya terasa lagi, Segera hubungi saya.." ujar dokter kakashi lembut.

Hinata mengangguk.

Terlihat ia keluar dari ruangan rawatnya. Diiringi keluarga ibu menatap sendu pada putrinya itu, Dan memegang erat tangannya. Mengalirkan semangat baru dari sang ibu,Tapi hinata hanya diam. Mungkin 9 hari dirawat dirumah sakit membuatnya menjadi aneh,bosan.

Dirumah, Ia disambut oleh nenek dan kakak-kakaknya.

Tapi hinata masih diam.

Sms dan telepon dari sasuke juga diabaikannya. Ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

" _aku hanya mengobati rasa nyerinya saja. untuk lebih lanjutnya, Diharuskannya pencakokkan kornea di mata itu setelah kau benar-benar siap. Harus kau tahu, pencangkokan itu mempunyai resiko yang tinggi. Perbandingannya 60:40, karena kau sebelumnya pernah dicangkok disebelah kiri matamu oleh matanya temari, mungkin mentalmu belum siap untuk kedua kalinya..dan kemungkinan tubuhmu sendiri bisa menolak cangkokan mata dari orang lain lagi, Dan akhirnya gagal. Kau takkan bisa melihat lagi dengan sempurna nanti…sekarang, Apa pilihanmu?"_

"_a,aku mau saja dioperasi lagi…tapi, benar apa yang kau katakan dokter kakashi.a,aku belum begitu siap. Aku takut…bu,bukankah dulu kornea mata temari sempat tubuhku menolaknya. Sempat saja aku buta lagi..dan aku takut, keajaiban itu tidak akan menghampiriku lagi. Sungguh..aku mata kiriku bisa bertahan,kan ?" harapan itu berkumpul dimatanya,Menimbulkan beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh kakashi menatapnya sendu._

"_sudah kubilang ,Hinata. Aku hanya mengobati rasa nyerinya saja. jika sudah benar-benar parah...rasa nyeri itu mungkin tidak bisa kau tahan lagi. Dan kau harus yakin, Tuhan akan selalu semangat baru dibenakmu itu,aku percaya padamu hinata"_

"_berapa lama lagi… mata ini akan bertahan?"_

"_beberapa minggu, sekitar 3 minggu….itu juga kalau kau tidak melakukan aktifitas berat yang membuat matamu lelah. Aku akan mencari pendonor kornea secepatnya…aku ingin kau hidup normal. Jangan kau sia-siakan mata temari yang sudah ia donorkan, Ingat itu hinata…kau jangan menyerah" _

_Jangan menyerah, Hinata . . . ._

Hinata terbangun dengan keringat yang mngucur deras. Ia mengatur nafasnya, Memegang mata kananya dengan perlahan, _temari…apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Lagi-lagi perkataan dokter kakashi datang dimimpi-mimpinya,Membuatnya terjatuh .

Ini yang membuatnya selalu terdiam.

Terdiam dalam kebingungan yang tak pasti. Ia butuh seseorang disini..ia membutuhkan ibunya,ayahnya,saudaranya,neneknya… ia takut, Takut memberitahukan berita buruknya itu.

_Haruskah mereka tahu?_

Hpnya bergetar pesan singkat dari sasuke.

**From : sasu-kun^^**

**Hinata, **

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu …aku ingin melihat keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini kau sulit dihubungi? Jangan siksa aku seperti ini,Hinata ****.**

**Akan ku jemput kau jam 9.**

**Aku merindukanmu …**

Hinata segera membalas pesannya.

**From : hina-chan**

**To : sasu-kun^^**

**Aku baik-baik saja,Sasuke.**

**Maafkan aku,Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..oke, tuan pemarah !hehe :p**

**Send….**

The end !

*ditabok*

Akhirnya bisa update juga !

Awalnya , ga akan aku terusin ne fic ! tapi..para senpai sudah membuat aku semangat. lalu cepat-cepat aku updet.. :D

Arigatouuu^^

Makasii buat reviewnya..membangun sekali

Mungkin, masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangannya..T.T ..gomen. m(_ _)m

Oya,

Redears…udah ketahuan kan tokoh-tokohnya…walaupun dikit. Aku masih bingung, tokoh-tokoh yang cocok. Bisa memberi saran? :p

Kasi-kun jadi dokter ! sedikit maksa..haha :p

Terakhir…diawal cerita itu, arti lirik lagu my immortal-evanescence.

Jangan lupa,

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…^O^/


End file.
